Many existing gaming machines, such as traditional slot machines, include bonus rounds. Typically, a bonus round begins when the player reaches a bonus triggering event in the primary game of the gaming device. In slot machines with reels, the triggering event usually occurs when the player reaches a predetermined combination of symbols on the reels. Usually the bonus scheme provides the player with an opportunity to gain bonus value before the bonus round terminates.
In existing bonus schemes with symbol generators such as reels and wheels, the bonus round terminates after the player has had a predetermined number of opportunities to gain bonus value or after the player has accumulated a predetermined amount of bonus values. These bonus rounds do not terminate when the player reaches a predetermined combination of symbols.
To increase player enjoyment and excitement, it is desirable to provide players with new bonus schemes for gaming devices which include symbol generators and symbol terminating conditions.